1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a tampon applicator assembly. More particularly, the present invention is related to a tampon applicator assembly having an improved plunger that increases the ease of use and user comfort. Further, the present invention is related to methods of making such an improved plunger.
2. Description of Related Art
A tampon applicator assembly is used to inject an absorbent or hygienic material, known as a tampon pledget, into a vaginal cavity. Commercial tampon applicator assemblies typically have a barrel and a plunger used to expel a pledget housed in the barrel.
The use of such tampon assemblies requires a user to grip the barrel, guide it easily into the vaginal cavity, and apply a pressure to the plunger to expel the pledget from the barrel. A portion or all of the assembly is out of a direct line of sight of the user during this process. Accordingly, assemblies that are difficult to grip and control can hinder proper and comfortable delivery of the pledget.
Another problem associated with a difficult to grip and control assembly is that the user often applies excessive gripping force on the barrel and/or on the plunger to compensate for the lack of gripability. This excessive force may result in discomfort to the user during delivery of the pledget.
Many factors combine to increase the comfort of the user during the use of a tampon applicator assembly. For example, the user's comfort can be affected by with one or more ease factors. These ease factors can in the ease with which: the assembly is inserted into the vagina, the pledget is expelled from the assembly, and the spent assembly is removed from the vagina. Thus, there is a need to provide improved plungers for a tampon applicator assembly, which increases the user's comfort by addressing one or more of the aforementioned ease factors.